


Simple Synchrony

by junkienicky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Season/Series 03, i rushed this, they're both just nervous about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Nancy gets a haircut before her and Jonathan's interview with the Hawkins Post.





	Simple Synchrony

Jonathan’s fingers lightly drummed the roof of his Ford Pinto that he’d parked up along a curb of the Hawkins town centre. The town centre that was somewhat eerily deserted and relatively quiet, aside from the occasional waft of loosely clipped posters and papers whenever a strong breeze occurred. He cast a quick glance to his wristwatch – it was almost one-thirty. Damn it. He swallowed thickly and felt an entity of nervousness bubble up inside of him now. He was never great at interviews or “formal conversations”, it was a very unfortunate fact that his anxiety always tended the get the better of him. Well, most of the time.

In the distance, a figure exited the salon and sauntered her way towards the familiar vehicle. Jonathan squinted his eyes. It was strange. She looked just like Nancy, only it didn’t from what she looked like half an hour ago. He pulled the latch on the door handle and heaved himself out of it. That shitty, loyal, worn-out car that he’d just have to replace with a better model as soon as he had the money. But not yet though. Priorities first.

As the woman stepped closer, it was indeed Nancy, he realised, only with a shorter cut that she looked slightly unsure of. She brushed strands of it aside before she was only two foot away and offered him a sweet smile.

“Your…Your hair,” he started.

“Oh I,” Nancy interjected, allowing her brain to quickly fumble for the justified reasoning of her new choice before her focus drifted away to whether she actually liked the new style or not anymore. It’s not like it really, actually mattered but her boyfriend’s opinion meant something to her, and the mildly cute, mildly irritating calculating look he always seemed to wear on his face began to make her heart quicken. And not in a particularly nice way.

“Yeah, I got a perm, I thought, like, it would be important to make an impression and my mom always said that if I got it shorter I would look older and I guess I thought that it would make me look more reliable,” she rambled, dropping her gaze to the cracked concrete.

Sensing her discomfort, Jonathan stepped closer to take her hand. “Hey, you look,” he began again, urging her to meet his eyes. “You look amazing,” he assured with a genuine smile. Nancy squeezed his hand in gratitude before she removed it to reach his tie and straighten it up.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “How long we got?”

“Um, like, five minutes,” Jonathan replied, uneasily. He tucked his stupid shirt – the shirt that his mother bought for her son (because god forbid, an eighteen-year-old can’t pick out his own clothes for an interview) in properly and brushed his trousers down.

“You’ll do great,” Nancy said knowingly and leaned to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He nodded back breezily with an ever so faint chuckle. “We both will,” he murmured.

They clasped hands and approached the Hawkins Post with uncertainty but a great trust in each other’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved season three and I have no idea where the fuck these guys are going next but I can't wait to find out. Never written for this fandom before and don't imagine I will regularly but this was fun and I felt like getting some dumb fluff out of my system. Hopefully it wasn't terrible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
